starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hora estándar
Una Hora estándar, también conocida simplemente como una hora, era una unidad de medida del tiempo utilizada en muchas partes de la galaxia. Inmediatamente después de la destrucción de Alderaan, Han Solo, que no sabía de la destrucción del planeta, calculó la hora estimada de llegada del viaje de su nave a Alderaan en horas, calculando que la hora estimada de llegada era de aproximadamente 200 horas desde la posición de la nave en el tiempo. Apariciones *''Darth Maul, Part II'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part I'' * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * * *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * *''Star Wars: Rogue One—Cassian & K-2SO Special'' * *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' * *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Leia'' *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization * *''Shattered Empire, Part III'' * *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' * * * * * * * *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' *''Capitana Phasma 3'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' Categoría:Unidades de medida